1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a hydraulic control system for controlling the operation of a variable camshaft timing (VCT) system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a control system utilized to lock and unlock a lock pin in a VCT phaser.
2. Description of Related Art
Internal combustion engines have employed various mechanisms to vary the angle between the camshaft and the crankshaft for improved engine performance or reduced emissions. The majority of these variable camshaft timing (VCT) mechanisms use one or more “vane phasers” on the engine camshaft (or camshafts, in a multiple-camshaft engine). In most cases, the phasers have a rotor with one or more vanes, mounted to the end of the camshaft, surrounded by a housing with the vane chambers into which the vanes fit. It is possible to have the vanes mounted to the housing, and the chambers in the rotor, as well. The housing's outer circumference forms the sprocket, pulley or gear accepting drive force through a chain, belt, or gears, usually from the camshaft, or possibly from another camshaft in a multiple-cam engine.
Since the phasers cannot be perfectly sealed they are subject to oil loss through leakage. During normal engine operation, the oil pressure and flow generated by the engine oil pump is generally sufficient to keep the phaser full of oil and fully functional. However, when the engine is shut down, the oil can leak from the VCT mechanism. During engine start conditions, before the engine oil pump generates oil pressure, the lack of controlling oil pressure in the chambers can allow the phaser to oscillate excessively due to lack of oil, producing noise and possibly damaging the mechanism. Additionally, it is desirable to have the phaser locked in a particular position while the engine is attempting to start.
One solution employed in prior art phasers is to introduce a lock pin that will lock the phaser in a specific phase angle position relative to the crankshaft when insufficient oil exists in the chambers. These lock pins are typically spring loaded to engage and are released using engine oil pressure. Therefore, when the engine is shut down and engine oil pressure reaches some predetermined low value such that the spring-loaded pin will engage and lock the phaser. During engine start up, the pin remains engaged until the engine oil pump generates enough pressure to release the pin. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,434 shows a multi-position variable camshaft timing system actuated by engine oil. Within the system, a hub is secured to a camshaft for rotation synchronous with the camshaft, and a housing circumscribes the hub and is rotatable with the hub and the camshaft and is further oscillatable with respect to the hub and the camshaft within a predetermined angle of rotation. Driving vanes are radially disposed within the housing and cooperate with an external surface on the hub, while driven vanes are radially disposed in the hub and cooperate with an internal surface of the housing. A locking device, reactive to oil pressure, prevents relative motion between the housing and the hub. A controlling device controls the oscillation of the housing relative to the hub.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,655 shows multi-position variable cam timing system having a vane-mounted locking-piston device. An internal combustion engine having a camshaft and variable camshaft timing system, wherein a rotor is secured to the camshaft and is rotatable but non-oscillatable with respect to the camshaft is described. A housing circumscribes the rotor, is rotatable with both the rotor and the camshaft, and is further oscillatable with respect to both the rotor and the camshaft between a fully retarded position and a fully advanced position. A locking configuration prevents relative motion between the rotor and the housing, and is mounted within either the rotor or the housing, and is respectively and releasably engageable with the other of either the rotor and the housing in the fully retarded position, the fully advanced position, and in positions therebetween. The locking device includes a locking piston having keys terminating one end thereof, and serrations mounted opposite the keys on the locking piston for interlocking the rotor to the housing. A controlling configuration controls oscillation of the rotor relative to the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,787 shows a multi-position variable camshaft timing system actuated by engine oil pressure. A hub is secured to a camshaft for rotation synchronous with the camshaft, and a housing circumscribes the hub and is rotatable with the hub and the camshaft and is further oscillatable with respect to the hub and the camshaft within a predetermined angle of rotation. Driving vanes are radially disposed within the housing and cooperate with an external surface on the hub, while driven vanes are radially disposed in the hub and cooperate with an internal surface of the housing. A locking device, reactive to oil pressure, prevents relative motion between the housing and the hub. A controlling device controls the oscillation of the housing relative to the hub.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,999 shows a camshaft that has a vane secured to an end thereof for non-oscillating rotation therewith. The camshaft also carries a sprocket that can rotate with the camshaft but is oscillatable with respect to the camshaft. The vane has opposed lobes that are received in opposed recesses, respectively, of the sprocket. The recesses have greater circumferential extent than the lobes to permit the vane and sprocket to oscillate with respect to one another. The camshaft phase tends to change in reaction to pulses that it experiences during its normal operation, and it is permitted to change only in a given direction, either to advance or retard, by selectively blocking or permitting the flow of pressurized hydraulic fluid, preferably engine oil, from the recesses by controlling the position of a spool within a valve body of a control valve. The sprocket has a passage extending therethrough the passage extending parallel to and being spaced from a longitudinal axis of rotation of the camshaft. A pin is slidable within the passage and is resiliently urged by a spring to a position where a free end of the pin projects beyond the passage. The vane carries a plate with a pocket, which is aligned with the passage in a predetermined sprocket to camshaft orientation. The pocket receives hydraulic fluid, and when the fluid pressure is at its normal operating level, there will be sufficient pressure within the pocket to keep the free end of the pin from entering the pocket. At low levels of hydraulic pressure, however, the free end of the pin will enter the pocket and latch the camshaft and the sprocket together in a predetermined orientation.
Other solutions employed in the prior art have separate hydraulic paths, lines, or hydraulic control systems to activate the lock pin, these separate hydraulic paths, lines, and systems may be controlled by separate spool valves or by an electric or electro-magnetic locking mechanism. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,674 discloses a separate hydraulic path to activate a lock pin which is controlled by a separate spool valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,202 discloses a separate hydraulic line to release the lock pin where the line is controlled by an electric valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,164 discloses a lock pin for a valve timing control apparatus where separate hydraulic oil passages, one for activating the lock pin and one for releasing the lock pin are independent of passages for hydraulic advancement and hydraulic retardation. The hydraulic oil passages that control the lock pin are controlled by a separate oil switching valve (OSV), rather than by end passages on the main oil control valve (OCV).